You don't own me
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Claire Redfield siempre trató de ser una buena persona y de hacer cosas para hacer felices a todos, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo algunas veces. Enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, Claire tendrá que decidir entre su felicidad o seguir complaciendo los deseos de todo el mundo. **Cover by Ismael- Redfield**
1. Chapter 1

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

* * *

" _La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener"… Gabriel García Márquez_

* * *

Aquello no estaba sucediendo.

Claire miraba absorta desde el porche toda la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Los invitados poco a poco iban dejando el el lugar, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Las sillas blancas que estaban perfectamente alineadas sobre el césped y adornadas con listones azules, ahora lucían desordenas. El altar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia parecía triste, ni siquiera los cientos de botones de rosas velvet, traídas desde Holanda lograban quitarle aquel aspecto desolador y vacío. El ministro se estaba quitando su sotana para así retirarse del lugar con el ceño fruncido. El hombre seguramente debía estar enfadado por hacerlo perder el tiempo de esta forma, pensó Claire, aunque quizá no era la primera vez que era testigo de un desastre como el que ocurrió apenas unos minutos atrás.

Las cintas de gasas azul y blanca ondeaban al viento, mientras que el sol del mediodía brillaba orgulloso sobre aquel cielo azulado y claro de abril. Claire podía escuchar cómo dos ancianas murmuraban acerca de la fallida boda de su mejor amigo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acercarse a ese par de mujeres y decirles un par de cosas antes de echarlas a patadas de la propiedad los Nivans. No sólo ellas hablaban de lo sucedido; hubo invitados que tuvieron el descaro de pedir que les devolvieran el regalo entregado al llegar, Laura Nivans —hermana del novio—, fue la encargada de tan penosa labor, vestida aún con su vestido de fiesta color rosa y con la humillación recibida hacia su familia adornando sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Debía sonreír y al mismo tiempo disculparse con los asistentes, todo esto sin derramar ninguna lágrima que demostrara lo herida que estaba.

De pronto un par de pisadas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia la puerta y se encontró con Chris, aún enfundado en su traje de etiqueta oscuro y con una rosa roja en el ojal de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Claire, preocupada—. Eres el padrino y su mejor amigo, deberías estar con él este momento.

—Lo sé —respondió Chris, encogiéndose de hombros—. Piers no quiere a nadie cerca por el momento. Debemos respetar su espacio.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —espetó Claire irritada. No esperaba que Chris fuese tan condescendiente con Piers—. Puede que no quiera ver a nadie, pero juraría que ahora Piers necesita más que nunca a su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no insistes una vez más?

—Lo intenté, Claire —respondió Chris, molesto por no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo—. Dice que lo dejen en paz.

Claire soltó un suspiro de decepción.

—Jill estuvo con la madre de Piers y ya está un poco mejor. Tuvieron que darle un calmante y hace unos minutos fue a descansar a su habitación. Sandra Nivans dijo que se haría cargo de ella —dijo Chris, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Demonios, necesito un cigarrillo.

—No entiendo porque Lana haría algo como esto —Claire se apoyó en la barandilla de madera de porche y continuó: —Si no lo amaba, para que aceptó casarse con él.

—Parecían felices, jamás pensé que las cosas estuvieran mal entre ellos —agregó Chris con la mirada hacia el jardín—. Creo que deberíamos irnos, Claire. No hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí.

—Quiero conversar con el señor Nivans si no te importa. El pobre hombre no ha dicho palabra alguna del incidente —dijo Claire.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Jill que nos vamos. Te esperamos para cenar.

Chris entró a la sala de estar y justo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Claire caminó hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Hablaría con Piers, así tuviera que sacarle las palabras con un tirabuzón. Necesitaba saber por qué Lana Abraham cometió la osadía de dejar plantado a su novio en el altar, frente a toda su familia y demás amigos. Rodeó la propiedad hasta llegar a la ventana del menor de los hijos varones de Samuel y Eva Nivans. Tenía que subir ahí y entrar a la habitación, así que trepó por un viejo roble, sin importarle que se arruinara su costoso vestido de dama de honor color durazno (en realidad, Claire detestaba aquel vestido, aún así por lealtad a Piers aceptó usarlo). Caminó sobre una de las ramas y saltó hacia el balcón. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y no podía ver hacia adentro. Tocó el cristal como si tocase la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta.

—Piers, abre, soy Claire.

Dio un paso atrás y esperó a que él abriera. Al ver que Piers se negaba a responder, tomó una roca que descansaba en un maceta en el balcón y justo cuando se proponía a romper el cristal, Piers apareció.

— ¿Acaso intentas matarme? —dijo él, de mala gana.

— ¿Por qué no abriste cuando llamé a la ventana? —inquirió Claire, irritada.

—No todos los días una pelirroja loca y con tendencias criminales se cuela hasta mi habitación.

—Eres un idiota, Nivans —espetó Claire, furiosa—. ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

— ¿Acaso tengo opción? —Piers se encaminó hacia su cama y se tumbó sobre ella.

Claire entró a la habitación y arrastró una silla junto a la cama de Piers. Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de los dos. Mientras él miraba hacia el techo con una expresión vacía en el rostro, ella miró a detalle el lugar. Había un montón de ropa sucia en un rincón y empaques de frituras esparcidos por el suelo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con papel tapiz azul y el piso era de madera, el cual crujía bajo los pies como ramas secas. El escritorio tenía montañas de libros viejos cubiertos con una ligera capa de polvo, una copia maltratada de _El guardián bajo el centeno_ descansaba bajo la lámpara de trabajo. Ella sabía que Piers era un lector ávido desde niño y que en su infancia tuvo el sueño de convertirse en profesor de historia, pero todo se fue por la borda cuando recibió en su cumpleaños número doce por parte de su abuelo, una _Sprinfield M1903_ y en el momento en el que enfocó en su mira a su primer objetivo, supo la carrera militar era para lo que había nacido.

—Dispara ya —dijo Piers apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos—. ¿A qué has venido?

— ¿Cómo estás? —inquirió Claire, preocupada.

—No lo sé —Piers sonrió con ironía—. Debería estar triste porque la mujer de mi vida me dejó plantado el día de mi boda ó furioso por la humillación que sufrí frente a toda mi familia, creo que estoy un poco confundido.

—Necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo —dijo Claire en un tono casi maternal—. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.

—Esta vez te equivocaste, Claire—Piers se incorporó de golpe y tomó un juego de llaves que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche—. Lo que necesito es salir de aquí.

—Espera ¿a dónde vas? —Claire se puso de pie y lo tomó del brazo antes de que cruzara la ventana.

—A dar un paseo, tomar aire fresco y hacer todas esas mierdas que dicen los psicólogos para ayudarme a pensar mejor las cosas —Piers se sentó sobre el quicio de la ventana y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora a Claire—. ¿Vienes?

—Está bien —Claire aceptó resignada. No podía dejar a Piers solo en ese estado—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Deja de hacer preguntas, comienzas a sonar como tu hermano —respondió Piers, con hastío.

—Idiota —Claire murmuró siguiéndolo por la ventana.

Bajaron al jardín por el viejo roble y llegaron a hurtadillas hasta el garaje de la casa. Piers montó su vieja _Harley_. Puso la llave en el encendido y al girarla, la motocicleta rugió como si fuese un animal salvaje despertando de su letargo. Aquel sonido hizo que la sangre de Claire se encendiera, como un disparo de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Ella se subió detrás de él, se acomodó el molesto vestido y lo abrazó por el torso, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Piers.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó él, haciendo sonar el motor.

—Siempre —respondió Claire con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Piers salió del garaje y tomaron una calle que los llevaría al norte de la ciudad.

.

.

Las playas Staten Island se encuentran a diecisiete millas al norte de Newark. Cedar Grove Beach se ubicaba como uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Staten Island. La pequeña franja de arena se encontraba resguardada, es ideal para familias, con vistas del Manhattan Bridge. Después de viajar casi una hora, Piers aparcó la _Harley_ en uno de los estacionamientos dispuestos para los turistas y ayudó a Claire a incorporarse.

—Creí que odiabas la playa —dijo Claire cubriéndose los ojos del sol.

—Mentí —admitió Piers quitándose la chaqueta—. Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito estar solo.

—Entiendo.

—Eres la primera persona con la que vengo a Grove Beach —dijo Piers con nostalgia—. Lana detestaba la playa. Decía que la arena le fastidiaba la ropa y que el sol le provocaba quemaduras severas.

Claire percibió el dolor en la voz de Piers y de inmediato decidió cambiar de tema.

—Vamos —dijo Claire quitándose las zapatillas.

— ¿Qué haces? —inquirió Piers sorprendido.

—Quiero dar un paseo por la orilla del mar y no puedo hacerlo con estos molestos tacones.

—Arruinaras tu vestido —repuso Piers, divertido.

— ¿Acaso importa? Sabes que si lo estoy usando es porque le pediste a Lana que fuera una de las damas de honor. Además siempre odié este color —Claire tomó su bolso—. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de aventura, Nivans?

Piers sonrió. Enseguida se quitó los zapatos y se aflojó la corbata.

Atravesaron el aparcamiento hasta llegar a la playa. El sol se ocultaba tras un banco de nubes grises y la brisa comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más fresca. Como era sábado, algunas familias disfrutaban del buen clima y la tranquilidad que la playa les ofrecía. Una pareja de padres miraba como sus hijos construían castillos en la arena, mientras que una pareja de jóvenes yacían acostados sobre las tumbonas de madera al tiempo que leían un libro. Algunos turistas miraban a Claire y a Piers con asombro, ¿Quién visita una playa vestido con ropa elegante?, sin embargo; lejos de aquellas miradas de desaprobación los incomodarlos, les parecían divertidas.

—Vivo en Nueva York, pero esta es la primera vez que visito Grove Beach—dijo Claire, admirada por la belleza de la playa.

—Solía venir con mis amigos en la preparatoria. Comprábamos cervezas y encendíamos una fogata cuando la policía no estaba cerca —relató Piers con nostalgia—. Pasábamos la noche entera hablando y nos íbamos cuando el sol comenzaba a salir.

—Lana y tú fueron compañeros de escuela ¿cierto? —inquirió Claire mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.

—Así es —Piers se encogió de hombros—. Nos vimos unos años después en un bar de Newark, y pasamos la noche recordando nuestros viejos tiempos en la escuela. Después de esa noche nos volvimos a ver hasta que le pedí que saliera conmigo. Recuerdo que siempre quise salir con ella pero no me atrevía a invitarla, a los diecisiete era un completo idiota, pero a los veintiséis decidí que no la dejaría escapar.

Claire sintió una punzada de celos y trató de ocultar su enfado mirando hacia el horizonte. No era la primera vez que se sentía celosa de Lana, tuvo que lidiar con ese sentimiento desde que supo que aquella chica rubia, de ojos azules y figura grácil como la de una bailarina era la novia de Piers.

Continuaron caminando por la orilla de la playa. Esta vez Piers se arremangó la parte baja de sus pantalones. Claire tenía la mirada perdida, sus pensamientos estaban en el día en que descubrió que estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano; un chico con el que compartía el mismo espíritu rebelde y aventurero, pero que a la vez, era diez años menor que ella.

Fue después de una noche de películas en el apartamento de Chris. Claire y Piers bebieron cervezas hasta muy tarde, mientras Chris dormía agotado en su habitación. Ella no supo si fue la charla subida de tono o el alcohol acabó nublando su juicio, lo que provocó que terminara teniendo sexo con él en el sofá de su hermano. Aún podía recordar las manos del chico recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo como todo un experto, mientras besaba sus labios con urgencia.

Su mente le decía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero su libido le agradeció que mandara al diablo a su sentido común. Fue la mejor noche de sexo de su vida, terminó exhausta en brazos de Piers y con la certeza de que no sólo había puesto en juego sus propios deseos sino también su corazón.

Aunque sólo se dedicó a disfrutar del momento, al día siguiente el arrepentimiento y la culpa la hicieron sentirse fatal. Se refugió en el trabajo en un intento por aclarar la vorágine de sentimientos surgidos de aquella noche de locura, sin embargo; le fue imposible no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Piers Nivans y la forma en la que la llevó a la cima del placer. Se alejó de él, no respondió a ninguna de sus llamadas o mensajes, incluso evitó cualquier forma de contacto a través de Chris. La distancia y el tiempo ayudaron a poner en orden las cosas, hasta que por fin los dos pudieron hablar como los dos amigos que solían charlar de motocicletas y bandas de rock clásico, dejando atrás aquel encuentro íntimo entre ellos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Claire? —Inquirió mirando al horizonte, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Cómo te va con Daniel?

—Daniel… —respondió Claire sorprendida—. Rompimos hace una semana.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se portó como un cretino contigo ese doctor? —preguntó Piers con irritación en su voz.

—Para nada —Claire soltó una risita divertida—. Simplemente no nos entendíamos. Daniel es médico y siempre tiene su agenda ocupada, no tiene tiempo para salir con alguien en este momento. Además en unos días me mudaré a Estocolmo, así que no tenía sentido continuar con esa relación.

—Eso quiere decir que te irás —dijo Piers mirando la arena húmeda agolparse en sus pies—. Creí que Chris te convencería de no hacerlo.

—Esa decisión ya está tomada —repuso Claire con vehemencia. No le contaría a Piers que aquel viaje a Suecia era un intento para poner distancia entre los dos después de su boda con Lana. Dios sabía lo doloroso que era para ella verlo en brazos de otra mujer—. Chris no tuvo más remedio que aceptar mi decisión.

Piers continuó caminando y Claire lo siguió en silencio. Ahora que él no se casó con Lana, tal vez podría hablar con sus superiores y declinar su oferta de trabajo en Suecia, pero después qué haría, ¿correr a los brazos de Piers? ¿O seguir lidiando con el hecho de estar perdidamente enamorada de un hombre mucho menor que ella?

—Será mejor que te vayas —murmuró para sí misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —inquirió Piers.

—No, no fue nada —Claire respondió.

Llegaron a un viejo embarcadero de madera abandonado. Piers se sentó en la orilla del muelle, con los pies colgando dentro del agua. Claire lo siguió sin importarle que su vestido terminara arruinado por el polvo y el moho. La vista del sol detrás de las nubes negras era hermosa; destellos naranjas brillaban sobre la superficie del mar como si fueran cristales flotantes a la deriva, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del océano. La brisa soplaba con un sonido tranquilizador y a la vez hipnótico. Claire cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones con el aire puro y salado de la playa. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes visitó Grove Beach?, cuando volviera a Nueva York, le contaría a Jill de aquel lugar para que lo visite y disfrute tanto como ella lo hacía en ese momento.

—Claire, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar —dijo Piers volviéndose hacia ella.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Claire mirándolo a los ojos, por su expresión se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo serio.

—Es acerca de lo que sucedió entre nosotros en el apartamento de tu hermano.

Claire tragó saliva con dificultad y sintió una oleada de calor por el cuerpo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Piers —dijo Claire haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su nerviosismo—. Los dos bebimos demasiado y nos dejamos llevar por el momento, eso fue todo.

— ¿Estás segura que sólo fue eso?, ¿Una aventura nada más? —inquirió Piers, irritado.

Claire no respondió.

—Yo estaba sobrio aquella noche —Piers confesó—. Sabía que no era justo aprovecharme de que eres una mala bebedora, pero fue la única forma en la que pude acercarme a ti y demostrarte lo mucho que me importas.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Claire asombrada—. Pudiste parar esa locura y decidiste continuar. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres para aprovecharte de una mujer vulnerable?

—No lo entiendes, Claire. A veces la gente comete locuras por amor —dijo Piers bajando la mirada.

¿Amor? ¿Piers la amaba? El corazón de Claire latía desbocado en su pecho.

—Piers… Sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser —repuso Claire con amargura—. Soy mucho mayor que tú y eres el mejor amigo de Chris.

— ¡Lo sé! —espetó Piers, irritado—. Chris es como un hermano para mí, lo que menos deseaba era enamorarme de su hermana, pero sucedió. Traté de sacarte de mis pensamientos pero no pude hacerlo. Salí con otras chicas pero ninguna de ellas era cómo tú.

—Excepto Lana, ¿Cierto? —Soltó Claire, intentando desviar un poco el tema.

—Lana es una gran mujer, es divertida, alegre y muy segura de sí misma. Habría sido una gran esposa —dijo Piers con una sonrisa cargada de amargura—. Ella se merece un hombre que la ame por completo. Yo no podía hacerlo porque sigo sintiendo algo por ti.

Claire no podía creer lo que escuchaba. De pronto la tensión entre ellos creció al punto que ésta podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Chris me contó de tu ascenso y que tal vez te irías durante mucho tiempo fuera del país. Te mentiría si dijera que no me sentí terrible cuando lo supe y aún más cuando esa misma noche llevaste al imbécil de tu novio a cenar con nosotros. Traté de ser cordial con todos, aunque en ese momento lo que más deseaba era levantarme de la mesa y partirle la cara a Daniel —Piers apretó los dientes, furioso y continuó: —Pero después te vi sonreírle y tu rostro se iluminó. Fue entonces que entendí que todo estaba perdido. Yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo.

—Piers, aunque no hubiese salido con Daniel. Yo soy mayor que tú, ¿sabes lo que la gente diría? Mereces una chica de tu edad que sea divertida y que tenga la misma energía que tú —Claire hizo un intento porque las lágrimas no brotaran de su rostro y delataran lo mucho que le dolía decirle la verdad a Piers.

— ¡Al diablo la maldita edad! —chilló Piers golpeando con los puños las tablas donde estaban sentados—. ¡No quiero una chiquilla para pasar el rato! ¡Te quiero a ti, Claire!

— ¡¿Entonces para que le propusiste matrimonio a Lana?! —gritó Claire, furiosa. De pronto se dio cuenta que sus celos hacia Lana la habían traicionado y se llevó la mano a la boca.

Piers miró hacia el horizonte y esbozó media sonrisa mientras que Claire deseaba que la tragara la tierra en ese momento. Se recriminó por comportarse como una adolescente celosa, ella era una mujer con un control férreo de sus emociones, ¿Desde cuándo un hombre la hacía perder los estribos de esa forma? Aunque no solía huir de los problemas, la idea de salir corriendo de la playa y volver a Nueva York comenzaba a sonar tentadora; en tres días debía tomar un vuelo hacia Estocolmo, así que sólo tenía que esperar a que el tiempo transcurriera a su ritmo, subir a ese avión y dejar atrás la penosa escena que hizo frente a Piers.

—Lana es una chica especial. Me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella y era muy divertida —Piers comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre las viejas tablas del muelle y continuó: —Pensé que casándome con ella, lograría olvidarte.

Claire se mantuvo en silencio. No tenía idea de la decisión tan dura que Piers tuvo que tomar en un intento por olvidarse de ella.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no llegó a la boda?, ¿Te dio alguna explicación? —se atrevió a preguntar Claire. Aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a saber algo tan íntimo y doloroso, su curiosidad fue más grande y dejó de lado su sentido común.

—Anoche decidimos darnos una última escapada como novios solteros —comenzó a relatar Piers con seriedad—. Fuimos a Atlantic City. Pasamos la noche apostando y bebiendo tragos. Lana tenía una reservación en un hotel de lujo y nos alojamos ahí. No voy a contarte lo que sucedió dentro.

—Y no quiero saberlo —repuso Claire meneando la cabeza en negación. Imaginarlo en brazos de Lana era algo que no podía soportar.

—Hice algo imperdonable, Claire —se recriminó Piers, molesto.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —inquirió Claire, perpleja. Su tono de voz comenzó a asustarla.

—Mientras hacía el amor con ella, la llamé Claire — confesó Piers, avergonzado.

—No pudiste hacer eso, Piers... —dijo Claire, incrédula—. Seguro sólo estabas pasado de copas.

Piers se volvió hacia ella y fue entonces que Claire supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Qué dijo Lana?

—Se enfadó mucho, ya que no era la primera vez que decía tu nombre, estando con ella —admitió Piers, con pesar—. Fue por eso que Lana no llegó a la boda.

—Debes parar con esto, Piers —Claire se puso de pie.

Piers la siguió y dijo: —Al menos tengo el valor de admitir lo que siento. Fui un cobarde con Lana y pagare caro por ello, pero ¿Qué hay de ti, Claire?, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás engañándote a ti misma?

—Esto es absurdo— dijo Claire alejándose de Piers

— ¡Espera! —Piers la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él—. No debí decir esas cosas.

—Piers… basta, sabes que esto no está bien —Claire apoyó las manos sobre su pecho.

—No puedo… —susurró él a su oído.

Claire intentó romper su agarre, sin embargo, Piers la atrajo más hacia él y la besó con dulzura. Ella intentó alejarse, pero aquel beso rompió todas sus defensas, tal y como sucedió aquella noche en el sofá de Chris.

—Debemos parar con esto —susurró Claire llevándose la mano a la boca—. Entiende, esto es una locura.

—Claire, ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? —propuso Piers tomándola por los hombros.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? —inquirió Claire, sorprendida.

—No lo sé —Piers sonrió—. Podríamos empezar juntos en un lugar nuevo. Piénsalo.

Ella se quedó en silencio, pensando en la propuesta de Piers.

— Tengo que partir mañana a Rusia, hay rumores de un posible brote del Virus T y debemos averiguar que sucede ahí. En cuanto regrese, te espero, aquí en Grove Beach —Piers besó las manos de ella y continuó: —Por una vez en tu vida, deja de pensar en todos y piensa en ti misma. Nos merecemos estar juntos.

—Déjame pensarlo, ¿Está bien? —le pidió Claire, dubitativa.

—Estaré aquí, después de las diez de la noche —dijo Piers con vehemencia—. Si no vienes, entenderé que no quieres estar conmigo y te dejaré tranquila, lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —Claire apretó su bolso—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre la playa. El sol terminó de ocultarse y el viento soplaba con mayor intensidad, haciendo que las olas rompieran en la orilla con fuerza. Claire se alejó del embarcadero con paso firme, mientras Piers la observaba a lo lejos como si perdiese con ella un trozo de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento****

* * *

" _Algunas veces hay que decidirse entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado y otra que nos gustaría conocer… Paulo Coelho"_

* * *

 _Al menos tengo el valor de admitir lo que siento. Fui un cobarde con Lana y pagare caro por ello, pero ¿Qué hay de ti, Claire?, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás engañándote a ti misma?_

—Claire, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Chris, mirando a su hermana por encima de su taza de café.

—Por supuesto —Claire respondió dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

— ¿Acaso escuchaste algo acerca de lo que te dije? —inquirió Chris, molesto.

—Chris, deja de ser tan duro con ella —intervino Jill tomando a Claire de la mano—. Mira su cara, se ve que ha pasado una noche terrible.

—Gracias, Jill —dijo Claire esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

Chris cogió el periódico y se levantó de la mesa, irritado. Jill continuó comiendo de su tazón de cereales mientras que Claire continuaba jugando con la cucharilla en el fondo de su taza té.

—Bien, ahora que he ahuyentado a tu hermano, ¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez que te pasa? —la reprendió Jill como si le hablase a uno de sus subordinados.

—Ya les dije, estoy bien —Claire respondió de mala gana.

—Es por Piers, ¿Cierto? —preguntó Jill.

Claire escupió el té encima de la mesa y tuvo un acceso de tos.

—A ustedes los Redfield no se le da bien mentir —Jill sonrió victoriosa.

— ¿Tú sabes algo, Jill? —inquirió Claire, nerviosa.

—Vamos, la tensión entre ese chico y tú podía verse a kilómetros —Jill dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo y continuó: —Siempre creí que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. Piers no dejaba de insinuar lo mucho que le interesabas, casi siempre trataba de estar aquí con nosotros cuando tú venías de visita.

—No tenía idea —repuso Claire, sorprendida.

—Te confieso que me desconcertó un poco todo el asunto de su compromiso con Lana —admitió Jill con seriedad—. Pero en vista de que aquella boda fue todo un fracaso, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Claire miró el fondo de su taza mientras las palabras de Piers en el embarcadero de Grove Beach, resonaban como eco en su memoria. Durante los últimos años, Jill Valentine se había convertido en algo más que la esposa de su hermano, era su mejor amiga y consejera.

—Piers me propuso fugarnos esta noche —Claire le confesó a Jill.

—¿Y lo vas a hacer? —inquirió Jill, intrigada.

—Es una locura. Piers es menor que yo y es el subordinado de mi hermano. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirá cuando se entere de que me fugué con su mejor amigo?

—Lo sé —Jill suspiró—. Se pondrá como loco y los buscará hasta el fin del mundo. Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con Chris acerca de su trato hacia ti. No eres una niña, Claire. Eres una mujer adulta capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones. Entiendo que ames a tu hermano pero no dejes que tu amor por él nuble tu juicio.

— ¿Tú te fugarías con un hombre por amor? —preguntó Claire.

—Mira linda, si tu hermano me hubiese propuesto fugarnos juntos, yo misma habría estado esperándolo en su puerta con mis maletas hechas. Pero ya lo conoces, todo debe ser correcto para él. Creo que Piers es muy atrevido y valiente al proponerte escapar con él, sabe que se arriesga a que Chris le rompa las piernas por robarse a su hermanita —dijo Jill en un tono casi maternal.

De pronto los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse eran el goteo del grifo del lavadero y el rechinido estridente e irritante del ventilador de techo.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya, tengo una reunión en una hora y no debo llegar tarde —dijo Claire levantándose de la mesa.

—Claire —Jill la tomó del brazo—. Sólo haz lo que tu corazón te dicte. Recuerda que las segundas oportunidades muy pocas veces se presentan en la vida.

Claire se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó a la habitación de invitados, irritada. Odiaba el hecho de que Jill tuviera razón; a pesar de tener treinta y seis años, Chris nunca la dejó de tratarla como una chica incapaz de defenderse. Cuando era joven, su hermano interrogaba a sus citas como si fuesen criminales, y casi siempre los pobres chicos salían huyendo, dejándola sola. Llegó a la puerta y se apoyó en el quicio, pensativa. Piers estaría en Rusia al menos dos días, así que tenía tiempo para aceptar o no su oferta.

.

.

Piers se encontraba tumbado sobre el tejado del que fuera alguna vez el hospital principal de la provincia de Oboyan. Su trabajo consistía en vigilar desde las alturas el avance del convoy enviado por la rama Europea de la BSAA para limpiar de la infección a aquel pequeño pueblo de Rusia. Tres francotiradores fueron enviados para cuidar que los vehículos cargados de medicamentos, víveres, ayuda médica y militar no fuesen atacados por las pandillas de rebeldes y personas infectadas con el virus T, pero por desgracia, dos de sus compañeros francotiradores fueron heridos en un ataque a su campamento durante la noche anterior.

El joven soldado enfocó su ojo derecho sobre la mira y mientras vigilaba desde lo alto de aquel viejo edificio, cantó en voz baja una canción:

 _Long as I remember_

 _The rain been comin' down_

 _Clouds of mystery pourin'_

 _Confusion on the ground_

 _Good men through the ages_

 _Tryin' to find the sun_

 _And I wonder, still I wonder_

 _Who'll stop the rain?_

Un hombre con una capucha negra se acercó sigilosamente al convoy por la parte de atrás del mismo. Piers lo siguió con la mira puesta y el dedo en el gatillo.

 _I went down Virginia_

 _Seekin' shelter from the storm_

 _Caught up in the fable_

 _I watched the tower grow_

 _Five year plans and new deals_

 _Wrapped in golden chains_

 _And I wonder, still I wonder_

 _Who'll stop the rain?_

El sospechoso sacó una botella y encendió una mecha. Piers apuntó en medio de su cabeza y disparó. Se escuchó un sonido parecido al de un látigo ondeando en el aire y el hombre cayó. El fuego se apoderó de su cuerpo, consumiendolo en cuestión de minutos. Piers sonrió, recargó su rifle y volvió a su posición. Sus compañeros lo miraron y le ofrecieron una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

El convoy continuó su camino. Se encontraban a menos de quinientos metros del campamento que servía de refugio a los sobrevivientes. Piers ahora se encontraba sobre el techo de una tienda de autoservicio. Colocó su rifle, oculto entre un depósito de basura y el conducto del aire acondicionado. Puso el ojo en la mira y continuó con su canción mientras vigila a sus compañeros.

 _Heard the singers playin'_

 _How we cheered for more_

Una jauría de perros infectados se aproximaba por el este, cruzando por el estacionamiento de la única escuela primaria de Oboyan. Piers contó al menos diez canes, algunos de ellos con la carne de sus patas y su torso expuesta. Mostraban unos dientes feroces; colmillos afilados y brillantes como picos de jade blanco, de su boca manaba espuma viscosa y verdosa, sus ojos escarlatas resplandecían amenazantes, fijos sobre el convoy que avanzaba a paso lento sobre la empedrada avenida.

Piers apuntó al primer perro, y disparó, dándole en la cabeza. El resto de los canes se puso en alerta, sin embargo; continuaron su camino por un callejón estrecho. Piers activó su mira infrarroja y aprovechó la oscuridad para acabar con cinco perros más.

 _The crowd had rushed together_

 _Tryin' to keep warm_

El resto de la jauría se acercó a escasos cincuenta metros del convoy. Piers cambió de nuevo la mira y se apresuró a derribar al resto de los perros.

 _Still the rain kept pourin'_

 _Fallin' on my ears_

 _And I wonder, still I wonder_

 _Who'll stop the rain?_

El convoy logró llegar al campamento. Personal voluntario y paramédicos se acercaron a los vehículos para comenzar a descargar la ayuda enviada por la ONU y diversos organismos humanitarios. Piers caminó hacia el refugio con su rifle antimaterial colgado en el brazo. Había sido un buen día de trabajo, pensó. Se alegraba de formar parte de una agencia tan importante como la BSAA en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, tal vez no pudieron evitar que la infección se propagara y acabara con la vida de decenas de personas, sin embargo; lograron cruzar el pueblo, llevando con ellos algo más que medicinas y alimentos: habían traído esperanza y consuelo a las víctimas en medio de la tragedia.

Piers se sentó en el comedor del refugio y una de las voluntarias le sirvió una taza café y un plato de cereales caliente. Aunque odiaba la comida durante sus misiones, tenía que admitir que aquel desayuno improvisado era mejor que la comida deshidratada que llevaba en su mochila. Bebió de su taza mientras observaba a una enfermera alimentar a un anciano que yacía sobre una camilla portatil. La chica sonreía, a pesar de que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y tierra. Ni siquiera el cansancio y las profundas ojeras le restaron brillo a su mirada. Piers se sintió conmovido ante la actitud de servicio de la joven, pensó en Claire y en las historias que le contaba cada vez que volvía de algún campo de refugiados en sus viajes como activista de Terra Save.

Apenas llevaba dos días lejos de ella y ya la echaba de menos. Aún podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos, durante aquel beso que le robó en Grove Beach. Claire podría engañarse a sí misma, sin embargo; Piers sabía que detrás de su rechazo, se escondía un sentimiento tan fuerte por él, que el sólo admitirlo, la asustaba. Quizá no debió proponerle la idea de huir juntos, pero se había dejado llevar por el momento; esperaba que aceptara y no lo dejara plantado, de lo contrario, tendría que renunciar a una vida con ella y continuar su camino.

— ¡Nivans! —una voz masculina y profunda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Piers se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba frente a él. El Capitán Gordon, un hombre alto, corpulento, le dedicaba una mirada asesina mientras mascaba tabaco de forma repulsiva.

—Diga, señor —Piers se levantó de su asiento de mala gana. No podía entender cómo aquel hombre desagradable y prepotente fue elevado al puesto de Capitán. Aunque no era miembro de su escuadrón, sentía pena por los pobres cabos que tenían la desdicha de estar bajo sus órdenes.

—No viajaste desde Norteamérica para venir a holgazanear y mirar el trasero de las voluntarias. Y no me vengas con que no eres miembro de mi equipo, me importa un bledo que seas hombre de confianza del imbécil Redfield. —lo reprendió Gordon con voz autoritaria—. Tenemos que descargar los camiones y estamos retrasados. Mañana tenemos que limpiar el lugar, así que nos espera mucho trabajo, chico.

Gordon se alejó con paso firme hacia donde sus hombres descargaban los camiones. Piers dio un último sorbo a su taza de café, tomó su rifle y se encaminó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros. Los voluntarios abrían las cajas y acomodaban los víveres junto con los medicamentos. De pronto uno de ellos sacó un artefacto de metal y lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¡Sueltalo! —gritó Gordon al joven voluntario—. ¡Todos al suelo!

Un destello de luz, seguido de una explosión se adueñó de todo el lugar. Piers se tumbó en el piso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pasaron un par de minutos y después se volvió hacia el refugio, el cual ardía en llamas. El joven soldado intentó ponerse de pie, no obstante; un dolor agudo se apoderó de su pierna izquierda, obligándolo a caer de nuevo al suelo. Se arrastró por la acera empedrada hasta llegar a una de las paredes de un viejo edificio, se aferró a las grietas entre los ladrillos y logró incorporarse.

Apoyado en lo que fuera alguna vez el edificio de correos, volvió su vista hacia el refugio y vio como el personal que ahí laboraba intentaba rescatar a los heridos y demás sobrevivientes que se recuperaban en el lugar. Piers miró su pierna dolorida y vio que un tenía un trozo de metal incrustado, el cual le estaba causando una herida.

—Maldición —murmuró, apretando los dientes.

Piers mordió la manga de su uniforme y arrancó de golpe el metal de su pierna, provocando que su herida sangrara. De pronto el aire comenzó a llenarse de un aroma nauseabundo, era el olor de los cuerpos quemados que no lograron escapar del incendio. Una columna de humo se elevaba por lo alto del cielo, mientras que las llamas cobraron mayor intensidad. Divisó cerca del comedor, el cuerpo del Capitán Gordon completamente calcinado (lo reconoció por su placa pegada al uniforme). El personal y los enfermos que lograron salvarse de la explosión se encontraban heridos, tendidos en el suelo.

— ¡Adentro hay más personas! —Gritaba una de las enfermeras, intentando incorporarse, sin éxito—. ¡Ayúdenlos!

Frank Berry, Michael Roberts y Tony Carduccio, miembros del equipo del fallecido Capitán Gordon, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia el albergue en llamas para rescatar a las víctimas. Piers se encaminó tras ellos a pesar del terrible dolor que le provocaba su herida.

—Nivans, ¿Estás loco? —Espetó Tony con su característico acento italiano—. Mirate esa pierna.

—Es sólo un rasguño —repuso Piers, apretando los dientes.

—Aparte de loco, suicida —dijo Tony en tono de broma—. Eres un idiota, Piers.

—Eso no fue lo que tu madre me dijo anoche mientras dormía en mi tienda —respondió Piers, dejando a Tony atónito.

Tomaron las cobijas de sus mochilas y entraron entre las llamas, ayudando a salir a quienes estaban atrapados entre los restos del refugio. Uno a uno, los sobrevivientes fueron saliendo y éstos eran atendidos por el personal médico que quedaba. Cuando no quedaba mucho del campamento, los soldados se tumbaron sobre la acera, exhaustos. De pronto el grito de auxilio de una mujer se escuchó de entre los escombros.

—Creí que eran todos —dijo Michael Roberts.

—Yo iré por ella —Piers se encaminó hacia el albergue.

— ¡Piers, detente!, ¡Esa cosa está a punto de venirse abajo! —chilló Frank, incorporándose enseguida.

Fran trató de tomarlo del brazo pero Piers logró evadir el agarre y se dirigió al albergue en llamas. La pierna le dolía tanto que temía que pudiera desmayarse en cualquier momento, sin embargo; avanzó lo más deprisa que pudo y se adentró en el lugar. El espeso humo hizo que el aire de pronto se volviera irrespirable, las llamas brillaban y se ondeaban como si fuesen los mismos guardianes del infierno. Piers cubrió su nariz con su bufanda y caminó hacia donde la mujer yacía inconsciente. Pasó el brazo de ella sobre sus hombros y la levantó del suelo. Una viga con fuego cayó frente a él, cubriendo la entrada.

—No puede ser —dijo Piers, furioso.

Buscó otra salida y se encaminó hacia una de las puertas laterales. El calor era cada vez más sofocante y el oxígeno se hacía escaso. Piers comenzó a sentirse mareado pero el dolor de su pierna le recordaba que debía salir de ahí antes de que todo el lugar se viniera abajo. De pronto una segunda explosión se escuchó al fondo del refugio; uno de los tanques de oxígeno no soportó las altas temperaturas y colapsó. Parte del techo de lámina comenzó a derrumbarse, así que ya no había tiempo para buscar más pasajes ni puertas de emergencia. Piers caminó hacia una de las ventanas y la rompió de un puñetazo. Quitó los cristales con la mano que tenía libre y subió a la mujer por el quicio y la empujó hacia afuera.

Un segundo tanque explotó con mayor fuerza que el anterior. Piers se deslizó por la ventana y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, soltando un alarido de dolor. Sus compañeros se apresuraron a auxiliarlo; sin embargo, antes de que éstos llegaran, el joven francotirador perdió el sentido.

.

.

Claire revisaba una vez más los planes de trabajo del personal que estaba a su cargo dentro de Terra Save. Sentada en un pequeño escritorio de caoba, miraba la pantalla de su ordenador portátil con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía una cita en cinco minutos con su jefe, Alan Rose en su oficina para discutir los detalles de su ascenso como Jefa de Operaciones en Suecia. Su humor no estaba para lidiar con aquel hombre inglés, adicto a la cafeína y fanático de los Beatles. Ady, su asistente, tenía la vista pegada al móvil mientras tecleaba en la pantalla tan rápido como sus pequeños dedos se lo permitían. Si bien, podía reprender a la chica, Claire decidió dejar que perdiera la mañana enviando mensajes de texto a su novio en turno.

—Al menos alguien es feliz el día de hoy —murmuró Claire mirando a Ady por encima de la pantalla de su ordenador.

Siguió con su labor, no obstante; por más que intentaba concentrarse en lo que la pantalla del ordenador mostraba, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que vio a Piers y desde entonces no tenía noticias suyas, excepto que su ex- prometida, Lana, visitó la casa de los Nivans en un intento por hablar con él. Por suerte su familia se hizo cargo y quedaron que en cuanto volviera su misión, hablaría con ella.

De pronto la posibilidad de que Piers volviese con su ex- prometida, cruzó por la cabeza de Claire y una punzada de celos cruzó por su pecho. Aunque fuese poco probable que después de aquella boda fallida y lo sucedido en Atlantic City durante su última noche de solteros.

El teléfono sonó y miró el identificador de llamadas, por el número, supo que Alan Rose era quien llamaba. Decidió no responder, tomó su libreta de notas y se encaminó hacia la oficina de su jefe. Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Rose, una vez que llegó, tocó tres veces antes de que la secretaría de éste la atendiera.

—En un momento te atenderá, Clare —dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable.

Alan Rose salió de su oficina y le hizo una seña a Claire para que entrara. Ella cruzó la puerta y se detuvo a mirar el nuevo cuadro de Paul McCartney que colgaba justo detrás de la pesada silla ejecutiva de su jefe. Ni siquiera la foto de su esposa o de sus hijos ocupaba aquel lugar tan privilegiado. Nada había cambiado en aquel despacho durante los cuatro años que Claire trabajó bajo las órdenes de Rose; las mismas sillas de caoba antigua, que a pesar de que pedían a gritos una buena mano de barniz, le daban cierto aire nostálgico al lugar; era como visitar la cocina de la abuela en una tarde de verano. La alfombra marrón a juego con las paredes color durazno. Una vitrina llena de trofeos de golf y algunos reconocimientos obtenidos por su ardua lucha contra el bioterrorismo, adornaban el lugar.

Claire se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su jefe, mientras Alan sacaba de su escritorio una carpeta color azul y la deslizó sobre el escritorio para entregársela a ella.

—Aquí está todo lo que necesitas para su traslado a Estocolmo —dijo Alan sacando un cigarrillo de su cigarrera.

— ¿No se supone que está prohibido fumar en este edificio? —Claire bromeó.

— ¿Quién eres?', ¿Un federal? —inquirió Alan con una sonrisa burlona.

—Para nada —Claire soltó una carcajada—. Pero sabes que odio que fumes, Alan.

—Comienzas a sonar como a mi esposa —Alan dejó la cigarrera de lado y continuó: —Bien, sólo necesito que firmes estos documentos y en tres días estarás volando a Suecia y yo podré fumar mis cigarrillos en paz.

Claire tomó la carpeta y leyó uno a uno los documentos en ella. Su nuevo contrato se encontraba al final de todos los papeles. Serían cinco años en Estocolmo, lejos de su familia, de sus amigos y de Piers. De pronto la propuesta de huir con el mejor amigo de su hermano resonó en su mente como un eco. Piers volvería en cinco días, así que cuando él volviera, Claire estaría a miles de kilómetros de él.

 _¿Estás segura que es esto lo que quieres?, ¿Huir de Piers?, ¿Desde cuándo te volviste cobarde, Claire?_

—Claire, ¿sucede algo? —inquirió Alan, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño?

—Claro —respondió Alan, perplejo por la petición de Claire.

Ella salió de la oficina y tomó el camino hacia el baño de mujeres. Necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas, antes de firmar el documento que hacía su ascenso fuese oficial. Entró al tocador y se miró en el espejo. Tomó un poco de agua del grifo y la vertió sobre su rostro, esperando que la ayudara a calmar un poco la tensión que se comenzó a acumular su cabeza. Una vorágine de sentimientos se apoderó de Claire y se sentía más confundida que nunca. Necesitaba un consejo, así que sacó su móvil y buscó el número de Jill, pero antes de marcar, fue la misma Jill quien la llamó.

— ¿Claire?

—Hola, Jill —Claire se apoyó de espaldas al lavabo.

—Linda, tengo malas noticias —dijo Jill en tono de preocupación.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Chris? —inquirió Claire, exaltada.

—Tu hermano está bien —respondió Jill—. Se trata de Piers.

— ¿Piers? —Claire apretó el móvil con fuerza.

—Recibimos una llamada esta mañana, hubo un atentado en el refugio en el cual su escuadrón trabajaba. Una bomba oculta en las cajas de provisiones explotó y todo el lugar se incendió —relató Jill al otro lado de la línea—. Piers sufrió heridas graves. Sus compañeros lo sacaron apenas con vida y fue trasladado a Moscú. Chris viajará a Rusia en unas horas. Creo que es importante que estés enterada.

De repente todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse borroso. Claire sintió como sus piernas fallaron y se dejó caer sobre el frío piso del baño, sin soltar su móvil. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo.

— ¿Claire?, ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Jill.

—Si —Claire hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz no delatara su llanto—. ¿La familia de Piers sabe todo esto?

—Voy a conducir a Jersey y me quedaré en casa de los Nivans. Hablé con su hermana y dice que lo mejor es que yo se lo diga a su madre en persona.

—Entiendo. Sabes, estoy justo en medio de una reunión —dijo Claire intentando cortar la conversación.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte —repuso Jill, apenada—. Bueno, debo irme. Te llamo después.

—Hasta luego —y Claire colgó el teléfono.

Guardó el móvil en su chaqueta y se llevó las manos al rostro. No podía creer lo que Jill acababa de decirle. Piers, el mejor francotirador de la BSAA, el menor de los hijos varones de Samuel y Eva Nivans, y el hombre por el cual había perdido la cabeza, ahora se encontraba mal herido, en un país que apenas conocía y a miles de kilómetros de la gente que lo amaba. De pronto, imaginó su vida sin aquel chico alegre y despreocupado, sin sus malos chistes haciéndola reír, sus largas charlas nocturnas de los viernes en el apartamento de su hermano o sus mensajes en el móvil deseando que tuviera un feliz día. Un sentimiento de vacío se instaló en su pecho, no podía concebir su existencia sin él y fue entonces que todo se volvió claro.

—Lo siento, Alan. Tendrás que buscar a alguien más para el puesto —dijo Claire incorporándose sobre su rodilla, antes de salir del tocador.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

* * *

" _Nunca es tarde para emprender un nuevo rumbo, vivir una nueva historia o construir un nuevo sueño"_

* * *

El taxi se detuvo frente al Hospital clínico central o mejor conocido como el Hospital del Kremlin. Claire le pagó al conductor y caminó deprisa hacia el edificio, considerado uno de los mejores centros de salud del mundo. La puerta automática se abrió y ella se dirigió a la recepción. Una asistente alta y rubia, atendía una llamada telefónica detrás del mostrador. Claire se acercó a esta y dijo: —Disculpe, ¿En qué habitación se encuentra Piers Nivans?

—Me temo que no puede pasar, señorita —dijo la asistente— Sólo familiares y miembros de la BSAA pueden visitarlo.

—Soy su esposa —Claire mintió— ¿Me va a decir de una buena vez en dónde puedo verlo, o tengo que preguntárselo personalmente al administrador de este hospital?

La asistente tecleó en su ordenador, nerviosa. Claire se apoyó sobre el mostrador, sorprendida de haber inventado semejante mentira.

—Habitación 508 —dijo la joven entregándole una tarjeta— El ascensor se encuentra en el siguiente pasillo a la izquierda.

—Gracias —Claire tomó la tarjeta y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

Durante el trayecto Claire recordó su conversación con su jefe, antes de tomar un avión y volar más de nueve horas a Moscú. Alan Rose no tomó de buena manera que una de sus mejores empleadas rechazara un ascenso por el cuál muchos hubiesen matado. Ella no le dio muchas explicaciones acerca del porqué prefería quedarse en Nueva York, en su antigua oficina; solamente dijo que no quería estar lejos de familia (en realidad, le estaba diciendo parte de sus motivos para no dejar los Estados Unidos). Aun así, tuvo que lidiar con Rose y sus intentos de convencerla de que lo pensara mejor, incluso le ofreció que se tomara una semana libre para que reconsiderara su oferta, sin embargo; la decisión estaba tomada: se quedaría en Norteamérica junto al hombre que amaba.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes metálicas del ascensor y se abrazó a sí misma. La música instrumental que se escuchaba al interior del elevador, lejos de tranquilizarla, le ponía los nervios de punta. Levantó la vista y miró cómo los números avanzaban lentamente por la pantalla. Cuando llegó al cinco, la puerta se abrió y Claire cruzó el umbral para encaminarse por el pasillo principal.

Paredes altas y pulidas, piso de mármol fino y mobiliario de lo más moderno, era parte de la elegancia que hacía que el Hospital del Kremlin pareciese un palacio moderno en lugar de un centro de salud pública en Rusia. Claire caminó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. El personal médico que pasaba a su lado la miraba con un gesto de extrañeza, al igual que los familiares de algunos pacientes. El tacón de sus botas repiqueteaba de forma sonora sobre el piso, haciendo eco por todo el lugar. Llegó a la habitación 508, un doctor salió de la misma sosteniendo una tabla médica y hablando para sí mismo en un idioma que Claire no llegaba a comprender. El hombre levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Se acercó a ella y preguntó: — ¿Usted conoce a Piers Nivans?

—Si —respondió Claire— Soy su esposa.

—Ya veo —el doctor revisó sus notas y continuó— Su esposo tiene una herida severa en la pierna izquierda, la cual está a menos de dos centímetros de la arteria femoral. Sus compañeros dijeron que ayudó a rescatar sobrevivientes del refugio a pesar de estar herido. Perdió la consciencia debido al sangrado y al humo que respiró en el incendio.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora? —inquirió Claire, angustiada.

—Estable. Le llevará algunos meses recuperarse de su lesión. La BSAA ha hecho el papeleo para que sea trasladado a un hospital en Nueva York. Mi recomendación es que se quedara al menos una semana antes de viajar de vuelta a su país —el doctor acomodó su bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su bata y continuó: —Espero que usted pueda convencerlos de que se quede unos días más con nosotros.

—Claro —repuso Claire con vehemencia. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo lograría, no permitiría que la BSAA se llevara a Piers a Nueva York.

—Debo ir a revisar a otros pacientes. Si necesita algo, pregunte por el doctor Alexei Jakov —dijo el médico extendiendo la mano.

—Gracias —Claire apretó la mano del doctor, antes de que este se marchara del pasillo.

Claire entró a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. El sonido del monitor cardiaco resonaba a un ritmo casi hipnótico. Claire se detuvo hasta llegar a la cama donde yacía Piers dormido. Durante unos minutos, admiró su semblante sereno bajo la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesita de noche. A pesar de las heridas, en la boca de él se esbozaba una sonrisa apenas visible. Ella extendió su mano y tocó el cabello del joven. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, se lamentó haber sido tan cobarde y no admitir antes lo mucho que amaba a Piers.

Depositó un beso breve en su frente, pero de pronto Piers comenzó a moverse y abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Vaya… Una hermosa pelirroja se ha colado en mi habitación —dijo Piers, somnoliento. Aún se encontraba bajo el efecto de los medicamentos.

—Usted siempre portándose como todo un caballero —Claire bromeó sin poder contener sus lágrimas de alegría.

—Tienes suerte de que esté drogado y atado a estas máquinas —dijo Piers señalando los monitores que marcaban sus signos vitales— Sabes que puedo ser todo, excepto un caballero cuando se trata de ti.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Claire acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

—Terrible —Piers se quejó— Siento como si un tren me hubiese pasado por encima.

Piers tomó la mano de Claire y sonrió.

—Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí —dijo Piers, apenado.

—Olvídalo. Sólo prométeme una cosa.

—Dime —Piers frunció el ceño, intrigado.

—No vuelvas a hacerte el héroe —Claire lo reprendió— El doctor dijo que empeoraste tu herida cuando corriste a salvar personas durante el incendio.

Piers miró pensativo el techo por un momento y repuso: —Era mi deber. No podía quedarme cruzado de brazos mirando como esas personas morían en el fuego.

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos. Claire se dio cuenta de que no debió decirle a Piers que dejara de salvar inocentes. Después de todo, ese era el motivo por el cual ella continuaba trabajando en Terra Save.

—Piers, olvida lo que dije —Claire intentó disculparse— No puedo cambiar lo que eres. Si deseas jugar al héroe y rescatar gatos atrapados en los árboles, puedo vivir con eso.

—Gracias —Piers apretó su mano.

Claire intentó dar un paso atrás, sin embargo; Piers la tomó por las solapas de su polo y la besó con fiereza. Ella se dejó llevar por el momento y ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso. De pronto unos pasos irrumpieron en la habitación y una voz masculina dijo: — ¿Qué significa esto? Claire, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Chris… yo… —Claire se llevó la mano a los labios— Puedo explicarlo.

— ¡Déjala tranquila! —Piers exclamó mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre su cama— Ya es una mujer adulta.

—Piers —Claire se volvió hacia el soldado y agregó: —Voy a salir un momento, necesito hablar con mi hermano.

Chris y Claire abandonaron la habitación y se quedaron de pie en el pasillo. La tensión entre los dos hermanos era tan grande que incluso el personal que laboraba a esas horas los miraba, expectantes.

—Bien, te escucho —dijo Chris cruzado de brazos— ¿Desde cuándo Piers y tú...?

—No es lo que crees —repuso Claire.

— ¿Entonces porque los encontré besándose en su habitación?—exigió saber Chris, irritado.

—Él y yo nunca hemos estado juntos como una pareja— admitió Claire. Aunque no le diría lo que sucedió en el sofá de su apartamento, unos meses atrás— Nos enamoramos. Traté de olvidarme de ese sentimiento pero no pude, salí con Daniel por un tiempo e incluso estuve a punto de irme del país con tal de dejar de pensar en Piers.

— ¿Y qué hay de él?, hace unos días estuvo a punto de casarse con Lana y ahora resulta que está loco por ti. Piers es mi amigo y por lo que sé, ha salido con muchas mujeres —Chris puso los brazos en jarras y continuó: — ¿Estás segura que no eres otra más de sus conquistas?

—Lo estoy —espetó Claire segura de su respuesta— Chris, sé que no confías en mí, pero créeme. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esta locura. Me sorprende de que alguien como tú, Claire, una joven brillante e inteligente, esté siguiendo el juego de un chiquillo como Piers, que apenas si sabe lo que realmente quiere —la reprendió Chris en tono autoritario—. Eres mucho mayor que él, ¿sabes lo que la gente dirá cuando los vea juntos?

Chris le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, la misma mirada fría que solía hacer cada vez que no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de vestir o la que dibujaba en su rostro cuando conocía a su novio en turno. Claire se sentía de nuevo como la adolescente que alguna pensó en escapar de casa para no vivir bajo las reglas de su hermano, de pronto recordó que ya no tenía quince años y que ya no era la chiquilla torpe que necesitaba de la protección de Chris para que los chicos de la escuela no se burlaran de ella. Ya era una mujer adulta e independiente, dueña de sí misma y de su destino, así, con aquella determinación surgida desde lo más profundo de su pecho dijo: —Eres mi hermano y te amo, pero esta vez tendré que ir en contra de tu voluntad.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió Chris, sorprendido.

—Lo que escuchaste— respondió Claire con vehemencia—. Estoy enamorada de tu mejor amigo y no voy a dejarlo. Sé que no confías en él y en mí, pero eso no importa. Seguiré con él con o sin tu aprobación.

—Ya veo… —dijo Chris llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

—Lo siento Chris. Sé que piensas que me comporto como una adolescente enamorada, pero estoy cansada de tener que pensar en todo el mundo y en lo que dirán de mí —Claire volvió la vista a un lado, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas—. Siempre traté de ser una buena persona y de hacer cosas para hacer felices a todos, aunque yo no estuviera de acuerdo. Por primera vez haré algo por mí misma. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Chris se acercó a Claire y dijo: —Confío en ti. Es sólo que no quiero que nadie te lastime —confesó Chris tomándola por la barbilla— Piers es un buen chico y no creo que sea tan estúpido como para atreverse a romperte el corazón. Lamento haber dicho todas esas cosas. Tienes razón, eres una mujer y me alegra que defiendas aquello que tanto quieres.

— ¿Entonces apruebas mi relación con Piers?, ¿No me digas que lo vas a amenazar con romperle las piernas, igual que a mis novios de la secundaria? —inquirió Claire, divertida al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, pero en cuanto lo den de alta, él y yo tendremos una larga charla —Chris sonrió— Eso te lo aseguro.

Claire abrazó a su hermano y susurró en su oído: —Gracias, hermanito.

—Yo también te quiero, Pippi.

— ¡Deja de llamarme _Pippi Longstocking_!—Espetó Claire, con falsa irritación— Ya te dije que ese disfraz lo usé cuando tenía seis.

—Admítelo. Lucías adorable con aquellas trenzas retorcidas.

Claire comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a su hermano, pero éste la levantó del suelo y la cargó encima de su hombro, llamando la atención de quienes trabajaban en ese momento en el piso del hospital. Chris la puso de nuevo sobre el suelo y dijo: —Anda, ve con Piers, conociéndolo debe estar ansioso por saber en terminó nuestra charla. Yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas a la base y buscaré un hotel para nosotros. El médico dice que debe estar aquí por lo menos una semana, así que me quedaré por si necesitan algo.

—De acuerdo.

Chris se despidió de Claire con un beso en la mejilla y caminó por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Claire volvió a la habitación en donde Piers la esperaba sentado sobre su cama, con la ansiedad reflejada en su mirada.

— ¿Todo bien? —inquirió Piers, nervioso.

—Si. Chris tuvo que salir a hacer algunos arreglos para poder quedarnos en Moscú —respondió Claire arrastrando una silla para sentarse junto a él.

— ¿Sólo dijo eso? —preguntó Piers, asombrado.

—Sí, y algo de que si me rompías el corazón se encargaría de romperte las piernas—respondió Claire en tono de broma.

Piers soltó una sonora carcajada, provocando que tuviera un acceso de tos, seguido de un quejido de dolor.

—Veo que Papá Oso ya comenzó a hacer de las suyas —dijo Piers, sonriente.

—Ya lo conoces —bufó Claire, resignada.

—Sabes, lamento que no nos podamos fugar juntos desde Grove Beach comentó Piers con cierto pesar en su voz.

Claire se acercó Piers y lo besó con dulzura.

—Eso no será necesario —aseguró Claire— No tendremos que escondernos y quien diga que soy demasiado vieja para ti, puede irse yendo al diablo de una buena vez.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu ascenso? —Peguntó Piers—. ¿Te irás a Suecia?

—No. Rechacé la oferta esta mañana —respondió Claire— Tenías razón cuando dijiste que estaba siendo cobarde. Me estuve engañando a mí misma durante todo este tiempo. Acepté esa propuesta porque no soportaría verte casado con Lana. Lamento haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

—Hey, ven aquí —Piers se movió dejando un espacio libre en su cama. Claire se acomodó junto a él, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho— Olvídate del pasado. Los dos nos equivocamos; nunca debí proponerle matrimonio a Lana y tú sólo estabas asustada y confundida.

—Aun así… yo…

— ¡Shh! —Piers puso un dedo sobre sus labios y agregó: — ¿Por qué no dormimos un poco? Debes estar cansada por el viaje y yo no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos por culpa de estos malditos medicamentos.

Piers fue el primero en quedarse dormido. Claire miraba el hermoso jardín desde la ventana, mientras escuchaba los latidos de él a través de su pecho. Aunque aún estaba nerviosa ante lo que les esperaba al volver a los Estados Unidos, no obstante; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la joven activista de Terra Save sentía que su corazón rebosaba de felicidad. Ella no creía en los relatos rosas, sin embargo; aquel final de cuentos de hadas, era para Claire Redfield el principio de su nueva historia.

* * *

 _Holaaaa!_

 _Aquí de nuevo, esta vez con un fic para un reto del foro **RE:BH.**_

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales:_** _A mi Beta Reader **Polatrixu** , quien me empujó a terminar esta historia (y quien también me amenazó con darme mis chingazos si la dejaba abandonada). Gracias Doña por revisar este montón de palabras e ideas bizarras, sé que el romance no es lo tuyo pero haces tu esfuerzo para que todas mis planes locos salgan a la luz. _

_A **CMosser** quien también contribuyó, revisando a conciencia y que si no fuera por su ojo crítico (y su maldad), la historia hubiese quedado de otra manera. Gracias Annyaraku!_

 ** _Zhines, GeishaPax, Light of the Moon 12, SKANDROSITA y_ AdrianaSnapeHouse _._** _Les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer el preview de este fic. Las quiero :D_

 **** _Bueno creo que eso es todo. A quien se haya pasado por aquí, mil gracias. Les mando un abrazo enorme, cuídense y nos leemos pronto._

 _XOXO_

 _Addie Redfield._


End file.
